


Stealing Sora's Pod

by Aki-Original (akinikko), angelgirl132



Series: The KH Drabbles (with OC's) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-Original, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl132/pseuds/angelgirl132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone trying to escape with Sora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Sora's Pod

The group stood in the center of Twilight Town. Most arguing to why the traitor's were here, others wondering why the blindfolded white haired male was there. Some fussing over Xion. Though all in all, they were plotting an escape to hide from the organization, just to annoy Saix and Xemnas. Though, they did drag along Demyx and Zexion, who both countless times refused to tag along, but it just lead to them being called cowards and joy-killers.

Rixon: Wait... We need the pod!

Everyone: Crap! We forgot Sora!

Xikyu: Okay... but how do we carry it?

Rixon: ... I'll... think of something...

2 hours later. The haunted mansion, arguments, and shouting plus many times loosing their way to the haunted mansion, because honestly... Could Riku actually see through that blindfold or not?

Axel: So... Rixon... Got that idea yet?

Rixon: WORKING ON IT PYROMANIC!

Xikyu: Let's hot wire a car!

Zexion and Demyx in the back: A car...?

Xikyu: Axel you hot wire it.

Rixon: No. He'll set it alight! Zexion... use... Your book thing!

Zexion: *sighs*

Riku: this is the worst idea ever.... but what the Fuck.

Axel: It's all for Sora.

Roxas: Guys... we really shouldn't do this... And where the fuck did the car come from!?

Rixon and Xikyu: You can drive Roxas

Roxas: Fuck it. Let's do this.

Demyx: WOOOO! Fuck yeah! Road trip!

Xion: We. Are. In. So. Much. Shit. Xemnas. Is. Going. To. Turn. Us ALL INTO FUCKING DUSKs!

And with that, the group disappeared, along with the pod that Sora was currently sleeping in, whilst Riku clung to the pod like it was his lifeline, so he could make sure that his best friend wasn't going to vanish on, what Demyx had repeatedly being chanting. The groups so called 'Road trip.'


End file.
